wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Riding/Skills and abilities
;Syntax : ;Parameters No paramters is how this transcluded page is used on the Mount page. * notall= Should be included unless on Mount page. No value needed. * notground= Turn off ground mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. * notflying= Turn off flying mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. * notaquatic= Turn off aquatic mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. * notvanity= Turn off vanity mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. * notscaling= Turn off scaling mount related sections and table rows. No value needed. ---- Riding skills and abilities NOTE: After Cataclysm, speed is not based on mount but only on riding skill! }|| }|||''This line only appears if notground= is NOT set.'' There are a total of four basic classes of ground mounts: }} }|||''This line only appears if notflying= is NOT set.'' There are a total of four basic classes of flying mounts: }} }|||''This line only appears if notaquatic= is NOT set.'' Aquatic mounts are a peculiar class of mounts: }} | This line and 2 mount images only appear if notall= is NOT set. There are a total of eight classes of mounts: }} }|||''This paragraph only appears if notall= is NOT set.'' The majority of mounts (the first four classes) are directly related to the four ranks of riding skill. Ground mounts cannot fly and flying mounts will instantly dismount the rider if they enter water. However, ground mounts can swim (but not any faster than swimming without the mount) and aquatic mounts can walk on land (but not any faster than walking without the mount). Vanity mounts confer no benefits (and thus, require no riding skill or character level), while scaling mounts only require the absolute minimum riding skill and will gain capabilities and speed based on the rider's skill and location.}} }||| Apprentice: Level 20 This section only appears if notground= is NOT set. Apprentice riding skill (75) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Rare ground mounts increase movement speed by 60%. At level 20, warlocks and paladins can learn the spells and at the cost of from their class trainers, which grants them apprentice riding skill. Journeyman: Level 40 This section only appears if notground= is NOT set. Journeyman riding skill (150) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Epic ground mounts increase movement speed by 100%. At level 40, paladins and warlocks can learn and from their class trainers after learning the Journeyman riding skill from the riding trainer. There is no need to purchase a new mount. Death knights receive their epic ground mount, the , after the completion of the quests and at level 55. }} }||| Expert: Level 60 This section only appears if notflying= is NOT set. Expert riding skill (225) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Rare flying mounts increase movement speed by 150% in the air and 60% on the ground. Formerly, flying mounts were only usable while within Outland and Northrend, but in the Cataclysm expansion players are able to use flying mounts in Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms following the purchase of a Flight Master's License available at level 60 for the cost of . However, flying in Northrend requires Cold Weather Flying training (see below). Druids can learn from any druid trainer at level 60 for , which grants them expert riding skill for next to nothing. Flight Master's License This section only appears if notflying= is NOT set. Fully active in Patch 4.0.3a, players with expansion installed and activated can purchase a for at any Riding trainer which allows them to fly in any of the classic (aka "vanilla") zones in Azeroth including, of course, new zones. Artisan: Level 70 This section only appears if notflying= is NOT set. Artisan riding skill (300) costs for training and an additional for each mount, both reduced by the appropriate reputation discounts. Epic flying mounts increase movement speed by 100% on the ground and 280% in the air. This was also the training level required to use the ultra-rare 310% speed flying mounts. No class-granted abilities award artisan flying, although the Druid ability requires it. Cold Weather Flying: Level 68 This section only appears if notflying= is NOT set. The skill used to cost . This non-discountable training grants players the ability to also use their flying mounts in Northrend and required at least level 77 and expert riding skill. Level 80 characters were are able to buy a bind to account heirloom, the , which allowed characters of level 68 to learn the spell, making flight in Northrend possible from an earlier level. As of Patch 4.0.1, the cost was reduced to and requires level 68 and expert riding skill, which eliminated the need for the Tome of Cold Weather Flight. However, if a player is exalted with Orgrimmar, they can purchase it from the Flight Trainer there for . Master: Level 80 This section only appears if notflying= is NOT set. Master riding skill (375) costs for training, reduced by the appropriate reputation discount. Introduced with Patch 4.0.1, this opens up 310% flying speed to any level 80 that can afford it. However, any characters that already had a 310% speed flying mount pre-4.0.1 were given this skill automatically and free of charge with 4.0.1. Purchasing this riding skill will unlock 310% flying speed for all flying mounts a player can own. One considerable exception to this is the reward from the meta world events achievement , the . After many posts on the forums from disappointed players who had been working on the achievement, Zarhym announced that the Violet Proto-Drake would be hotfixed it so that obtaining it after Patch 4.0.1 will award Master riding. }} Summary